The goal is to develop a comprehensive genetic management strategy for the chimpanzee breeding program at the U.T. Veterinary Resources Division, Bastrop, Texas, and to extend the study to include chimpanzee breeding programs at LEMSIP, N.Y. University School of Medicine and the Primate Foundation of Arizona. This goal will be accomplished by achieving the following Specific Aims. 1) To establish the paternity of all offspring for whom the mother and potential fathers are living, using highly polymorphic DNA sequences that will uniquely distinguish each mating; 2) to utilize the mother-offspring data and paternity results to construct a complete genealogy of the population; 3) to determine the phenotypes of all animals at a large number of discrete genetic loci, to map these data on the genealogies for use in specific genetic studies of physiological, medical and behavioral traits, and to use these data to identify genetic loci affecting reproduction; 4) to set up an accessible, computerized data base consisting of all genealogical, genetic, historical and demographic data for use in genetic management of the breeding program and as a resource to support long term genetic studies of the population. The genetic characterization of the population will utilize a variety of highly polymorphic DNA probes and single copy c-DNA sequences, erythrocyte antigens and plasma and erythrocyte proteins. These studies will contribute to the goal of optimum utilization and management of the chimpanzee as a model for human health and disease.